


Más allá de todo

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amor Verdadero, Corazon - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, donar organos, past JJBella, regalo santa secreto, romance apasionado, transplante
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Cuando se muere alguien muy especial para ti, buscas consuelo en lo que sea. Pero cuando esa persona decide donar y salvar la vida de un niño de ojos verdes y cabello claro, la unión se hace tan fuerte como el amor.JJ x Yuri.SANTA SECRETO: Genesis Pale





	Más allá de todo

Sus ojos vidriados, víctima de la nostalgia no dejaban de ver un punto inexacto del piso blanco del hospital de la zona. Se escucharon los pasos de los doctores que iban y venían, seguramente atendiendo a otros pacientes que estaban enfermos, suplicando por una mejoría o un milagro de dios. Había decidido pasar noche buena y navidad en Moscú, pero jamás pensó lo que iba a ocurrir durante la tarde de ese frío veintidós de diciembre.  
Respiró profundamente y se irguió, usó los puños de su pullover tejido a mano para sacar de sus ojos las lágrimas que amenazaban por resbalarse de sus mejillas y terminar en su boca. Le dolía el corazón, los huesos, el alma, quería gritar, llorar, arrancarse la piel de ser posible para volverla a la vida, pero no pudo, ella ya no está ahí, ella se fue al cielo donde debía estar un ángel celestial.

La conocía desde que eran pequeños, pero jamás le interesó hasta que se convirtió en una bella adolescente. Su relación había sido tan pura, que nunca había pasado de besos, o dormir abrazados los días de lluvia mientras miraban una película de esas de amor que tanto les gustaba. Y hoy, hoy tenía que despedirla.  
Ella lo saludó antes de irse con un beso, esa sería las primeras vacaciones que pasarían fuera de casa en navidad, todo para organizar bien el casamiento en iglesia que sería en abril, dado que estaban casados por civil desde hace unos cinco días aproximadamente. Quería comprar unas cortinas para su casa y también ver algunos de los restaurantes de comida rusa que tanto le gustaba, porque a pesar que ambos eran canadienses, ella amaba Rusia.

—¿Señor Leroy? —un doctor, de aspecto elegante, con una barba finamente cortada y lentes que cubrían sus ojos grises se acercó al abatido hombre de veinte años—. Lamento mucho su perdida, pero me gustaría preguntarle algo.

—¿Sí? —susurró, casi sin que se oiga su voz por el suspiro cansado.

—¿Ella era donante? —Jean se detiene unos segundos en sus pensamientos angustiantes para levantar la vista. Isabella Yang, al igual que él, había sido una mujer fuerte, saludable y muy humana, tanto que le ayudaba a realizar obras de caridad como pintar un jardín, donar alimentos a un comedero infantil o hacer juguetes para niños en navidad, era lo que son, religiosos, amantes de la vida y la felicidad.

—Yo....no lo sé —murmuró mordiéndose los labios—. Pero......si hay que donar sus órganos, seguramente es un si —masculló, aun en momentos de desazón como los que estaba viviendo, la bondad de Jean no podía ser menos, tomó los papeles y los firmó.

—Dios lo bendiga —comentó el doctor y una vez que obtuvo los papeles, le acarició suavemente el hombro y partió.

Jean no volvió a ese hospital hasta unas semanas después a buscar algunas cosas que se habían quedado allí, como papeles o certificados, que dado a su angustia no pudo llevarse en primer momento. Tuvo que explicarles a los padres de Isabella lo que había pasado y entre llanto y lágrima de parte de la madre, íra de parte del padre, ambos apoyaron a Jean-Jacques en ese momento terrible que estaba viviendo, pero también, comprendieron la donación de órganos. "Al menos, quiero que alguien más pueda vivir con ella dentro".

—Señor, los papeles estarán en una hora terminados, puede esperar en el jardín si quiere, es un lugar hermoso —dijo la recepcionista sonriéndole, Jean le devolvió el gesto y caminó hacia donde le indicó la mujer, un lugar precioso, lleno de flores y hermoso verde, habían varios pacientes caminando por allí o hablando entre ellos.

Se sentó en un banco muy cerca de la fuente de agua y se quedó allí observando cómo los pájaros sobrevolaban la zona. Sus ojos pasearon por todo el lugar, girando su cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarlo. Un joven, un adolescente que le miraba intensamente, como intentando recordar probablemente que era lo que hacía que le resulte tan familiar. Jean levantó la mano y el muchacho, con un gesto agresivo se dio la vuelta y lo ignoró, haciendo que Jean entendiera menos la actitud del joven adolescente.   
Volvió a mirar las flores, esta vez se levantó para acercarse a olerlas, debía estar al menos 50 minutos más en ese lugar antes que lo llamaran, por lo tanto, cualquier cosa era para mantenerse ocupado y tratar de ignorar los verdes ojos que apuñalaban su espalda de tal forma que volvió a voltear para verlos. El niño hizo el mismo gesto que antes, giró su cabeza enfadado y miró para el lado contrario, así fue al menos unas cinco veces durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí.

—¡Señor Leroy! —Tanto Jean como el joven rubio, voltearon para ver a la recepcionista con unos papeles—. Aquí están sus papeles, señor Leroy.

—Oh, gracias —murmuró Jean y los tomó, luego giró para ver al niño nuevamente y este ya no se encontraba en aquella silla de hierro en donde descansaba, giró para todos lados pero no lo encontró—. Disculpe, ehm un niño, no debía tener más de quince o dieciséis años, estaba aquí sentado y me miraba.

—¿Un niño? —preguntó la joven y observó el lugar—. Hm, debe ser Yuri.

—¿Yuri?

—Sí, es un chico joven que está internado desde hace tiempo, será dado de alta en una semana más si todo va según lo esperado. En fin señor Leroy, espero que se encuentre mejor, y ya sabes, aquí siempre lo vamos a recibir con la mejor de las ganas.

—Gracias....pero en unos días volveré a viajar a Canadá y.... —Jean se detuvo, quería dejar Rusia cuanto antes, los recuerdos de la muerte de Isabella lo estaban golpeando muy fuerte.

—Entiendo señor, pero ya sabe, puede venir cuando quiera —murmuró la señorita y luego de una reverencia volvió a su lugar. Jean se quedó mirándola, para luego sentir otra vez esos penetrantes ojos puestos en él, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no encontró a Yuri por más que lo buscó.

—Suerte a ti también, Yuri —susurró más para sí mismo, sabía que el adolescente no lo escucharía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Volver a Canadá solo acrecentó la depresión de Jean, era tener la misma rutina, hablar con los mismos amigos y cruzarte con las mismas personas, casi siempre, estas le miraban como un bicho raro y le decían cosas como: "entiendo tu pesar", "ella era un ángel" o "comprendo tu dolor", pero nadie sabía realmente lo que pasaba cuando la mujer de tu vida abandonaba completamente este mundo por un conductor borracho sin escrúpulos en una ciudad como Moscú. Pasó navidad, año nuevo, reyes, incluso el cumpleaños número veintiuno de Jean, pero el trabajo se había hecho tan monótono y cansador que lo agotaba.

Todo parecía como siempre, como un disco que se repite una y otra vez, pero un día fue diferente, un día solamente, donde Jean ingresó a su computadora y tuvo un mensaje de correo electrónico. Pestañó, el remitente era extraño, no tenía un nombre realmente, eran todas siglas sin sentido y números extraños. Decidió abrirlo, porque la curiosidad mató al gato y tenía una visión felina de las cosas, de los momentos y además, porque era algo que desequilibraba su cansador estilo de vida.

_Leroy: Sé que no me conoces, probablemente no entiendes por qué te mando esta nota, pero....yo quería agradecerte. No soy una persona que agradece en realidad, pero, lo que hiciste por mi fue el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber hecho en toda mi vida. Por primera vez, pude pasar año nuevo lejos de un hospital, sin medicamentos, puedo correr con mi gato por la casa, disfrutar con mi abuelo y abrir los regalos que me dieron en navidad sabiendo que mañana iba a vivir .  
Sé que probablemente no lo leas, porque mi correo es extraño, pero quiero decirte que gracias a ti, sé que cada vez que late mi corazón es por un gesto tuyo que me hizo vivir nuevamente._

_Gracias Leroy._

_PD: Lamento mucho haber sido tan duro contigo mientras estabas en el hospital, pero es que creo que tienes lindos ojos._

_Yuri._

Jean se quedó anonadado ante la expresión del adolescente que había visto aquella vez en el hospital. Yuri. El niño rubio que le había mirado tan fuertemente que sintió lo quebraría de poder hacerlo con la mirada. Tragó de su propia saliva, sintió sus manos temblar y apagó la computadora antes de meterse a la cama a dormir, pero no pudo hacerlo, la carta fue repasada unas cinco o seis veces antes que sus ojos se cerrasen.

"por un gesto tuyo" ¿qué gesto?

"late mi corazón" ¿qué corazón?

Los interrogantes cada vez eran más y más fuertes hasta el punto que apenas pudo dormir unas pocas horas antes de levantarse y cometer el más disparatado de los planes, ni siquiera cuando Izzy estaba viva pudo darse el lujo de hacer una idiotez semejante. Prendió la computadora, entró a la página de viajes en avión y sacó el boleto más cercano que pudo para ir a Moscú, Rusia. Su corazón latía tan fuerte como un adolescente desesperado, sus manos temblaban mientras hacía la valija, su mirada se encogía tal al punto de sentir que estaba haciendo algo ilícito.

Ni su madre ni su padre comprendieron bien lo que ocurría cuando Jean les avisó que estaba yendo al aeropuerto para un viaje a Moscú, pero lo que más les sorprendió es que Jean no había sacado pasaje de ida y vuelta, sino, solamente de ida, probablemente porque no sabía cuánto tiempo se iba a quedar. Y viajo, hizo el check in a tiempo y tomó el vuelo, quedándose dormido con los auriculares puestos y una canción muy suave que se hizo escuchar durante horas.

Con su bolso de cuero marrón con dos o tres mudas de ropa, Jean caminó por las enormes plataformas del aeropuerto y pidió un taxi, no sabía donde se dirigía, tampoco sabía que estaba haciendo, probablemente estaba loco, pero algo en su corazón le hizo golpearlo fuertemente y sentir que se le estaba saliendo del pecho.

_Querido Yuri, gracias por tu carta, realmente deseo verte con toda la desesperación del mundo, quiero que me cuentes más, quiero que me digas ¿por qué estás tan agradecido? Puede que sea un idiota que no lee entre líneas pero necesito resolver este interrogante que me quema. Estoy en Moscú, dime dónde estás e iré, no importa si es más allá de todo._

Y esperó la respuesta, esperó por largas horas la respuesta hasta que estuvo en el hotel que había pedido alojamiento. El celular sonó y vio en la pantalla un número de teléfono, era el de Yuri. Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo lo llamó.

—No pensé que fueras tan apresurado.

—Lo siento, es que...... —intentó poner alguna excusa, cualquiera, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría nada.

—Vivo en la calle Mikhalova Ulitsa y Ulitsa Mayelok, en un departamento, el 2B, vivo con mi abuelo, él se va a dormir a las 9 así que ven antes de esa hora.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué me dices todo esto? Podría ser un asesino.

—Cuando vengas lo sabrás —y cuelga, sin decir nada, sin siquiera dejarle responder.

Como Jean no tenía auto, decidió tomar otro taxi y abandonar el hotel donde había estado durante veinte minutos. Se colocó un poco de perfume, aun tenía la ropa con la cual viajo y ni siquiera pensó en cambiarse. La insipiente barba había comenzado a notarse y los ojos se encontraban con unas sutiles ojeras, pero en ese momento no le importó, solamente quería ver a Yuri y poder desenredar la madeja de enigmas que le proporcionaba esa mirada verde tan profunda.  
Las calles de Moscú eran terriblemente largas y bastante extrañas, se encontraba justamente cerca de un local de comidas que se veía muy vistoso.

—2B 2B —se repitió varias veces y una vez que llegó al tablero de timbres apretó el botón correcto.

No hubo voz, no hubo nada, simplemente silencio y posteriormente un joven bajando las escaleras junto a un gato himalayo muy peludo. El joven rubio abrió la puerta y le observó, las calles estaban desiertas, el día nublado comenzaba a gotear y el frío inundó completamente el lobby.

—Pasa —susurró, Jean lo hace y ambos se van hacia la escalera. Como siempre el gato saltó y llegó primero, seguido por el intrépido adolescente y posteriormente él.

—¡Así que tú eres Jean! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! —Un anciano de ojos verdes, robusto a pesar de su baja estatura, abraza al joven de veintiún años—. Pasa, pasa, acabo de hornear unos piroshky.

—No tienen por qué, en serio, no tengo hambre.

—Siéntate, cállate y come —gruñó el joven, Jean simplemente se calló, se sentó y tomó un piroshky como si fuera un robot que obedece las ordenes de su dueño, de su amo, de ese niño.

—Bueno, los dejaré solos, y una vez más, gracias señor Leroy —murmuró el anciano y posteriormente se retiró.

—No entiendo nada ¿por qué me agradecen? —comentó Jean, Yuri suspira, siente que Jean es un verdadero idiota, pero no puede decir nada, todos son idiotas de alguna forma, incluso él.

—Tú donaste los órganos de tu esposa ¿verdad? —preguntó, Jean pensó unos minutos hasta que abrió sus ojos sorprendidos.

—¡Sí, sí lo hice! ¿Así que tú recibiste su.....?

—Corazón —algo en el pecho de Jean golpeó fuertemente su caja toráxica. Corazón, no era cualquier órgano el que había recibido Yuri, era el corazón, una parte fundamental de Isabella, una parte fuerte y aguerrida como lo era ella—. Yo nací con un corazón muy débil. Mis padres pensaron que jamás lograría sobrevivir, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital, medicado o a veces internado, casi no disfruté mi niñez, no pude hacer el deporte que amaba: patinaje sobre hielo, no pude seguir danza, ni ir al colegio con otros chicos, jugar en el parque o siquiera pasar tiempo en mi casa con amigos, siempre estaba en el hospital, mi único consuelo era mi abuelito que me traía juguetes y las enfermeras que jugaban conmigo —suspiró—. La mayoría de los niños que estaban ahí tenían cáncer o morían porque no resistían lo suficiente, pensé que nunca nadie iba a donarme nada y que terminaría en un cajón como tantos otros.

—Entonces....

—Te vi.... —susurró algo sonrojado mirando para otro lado—. Ese día que tu mujer falleció, yo estaba en la sala, probablemente esperando a que me hicieran la revisión de rutina. Estabas tan triste, tus ojos no dejaban de irritarse por las lágrimas, supe por primera vez lo que era el amor real y que una persona te ame como un amante o compañero, no lo había visto siquiera en mis padres.

—¿Tus papás?

—Se separaron cuando yo tenía cuatro años, papá se fue con una puta por ahí y mamá a un internado de arte, quedé solo al cuidado de mi abuelo y los doctores —murmura—. Me enteré que tu mujer había muerto, ya sabes, en un hospital el mundo es pequeño, y fui a verte, tú seguías en el mismo sitio en el que estabas cuando llegaron en la ambulancia, no supe los pormenores de la muerte de tu mujer, pero sí llegué a tiempo para escuchar que deseabas donar sus órganos.

—Eso.....fue....

—Dije que te callaras —gruñó, Jean se coloca una mano en la boca—. Así me gusta —rio bajito—. En fin, la cuestión es que para saber la compatibilidad entre el órgano del donante y la persona que va a recibirlo, se hacen muchos estudios, curiosamente resulté compatible a tu mujer y me operaron esa misma noche, pasaron bastantes días y en noche buena pude levantarme por primera vez, me sacaron la medicación y también todos los tubos que tenía en el cuerpo, disfruté por primera vez de los fuegos artificiales....

—Pero..... ¿por qué me mirabas así esa vez?

—No lo sé, siempre te miré así, lo que ocurre es que antes, como estabas angustiado por la muerte de tu esposa, no pudiste verme.....pero cuando me viste —el rosado de sus mejillas se transformó en rojo—. Pude ver por primera vez tus ojos azul grisáceos, como el metal, escuché por primera vez tu apellido "Leroy" y no descansé ni un día hasta que encontré un método para comunicarme contigo.

—Entonces.... —susurró—. El corazón de Izzy.

—Está en mi —murmuró apoyando la mano en su pecho—. No soy Izzy, pero podemos ser amigos, puedes hablarme de ella si quieres, eso te ayudará a desahogarte.

—Está bien Yuri, está bien, la verdad es que.... —muerde sus labios—. Yo estaba algo perdido cuando falleció Izzy, pero....tu mensaje....tu mensaje me hizo volver a experimentar una sensación que creí muerta en mi.....deberíamos.....hablar más seguido.

—Creo que sí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La relación entre Yuri Plisetsky y Jean-Jacques Leroy no había sido fácil, Yuri era diferente a Izzy en muchos aspectos, era un adolescente huraño con mal carácter, pateaba los inmobiliarios cuando estaba enojado, gritaba y era poco sociable, siempre tenía la cara de orto con la que adornaba los días felices de Jean, pero eso a Leroy no le molestaba, es más, le agradaba. Aprendió a querer cada cosa de Yuri, olvidándose de aquella mujer a la que amó durante tantos años, Yuri era exactamente la antítesis de ella lo que impedía que Jean la recuerde siquiera y muchas veces no comprendía como el corazón de la dama dulce estaba en un cuerpo tan diminuto y agresivo.

Pero Jean aprendió otra cosa más, aprendió a amar cada instante que pasaba con Yuri, cada pelea en donde Yuri le reboleaba el celular o le hacía una escena de celos por charlar con alguien o hablar de su ex con dulzura. Yuri salía llorando del cuarto para hundir su cara en la cama de una plaza, para luego sentir los fuertes brazos de Jean acariciándole y pidiéndole disculpas rozando su oído.   
Todo era diferente en esta nueva relación, incluso el sexo. Jean nunca había experimentado nada sexual, ni siquiera el deseo sexual que estaba inhibido por la religión que él e Isabella comulgaban. Yuri era apasionado, de armas tomar, de besarle la boca y recorrer el cuello hasta subírsele encima y frotar su trasero contra la virilidad semi despierta de Jean. Al principio al canadiense le había costado resistirse, pero cuando supo que el abuelo no estaba y que la cama era lo suficientemente grande para albergar una lujuria que estaba contenida hacía mucho tiempo, dio riendas sueltas a la relación apasionada que tenían.

Besó su cuerpo, separó sus piernas y se hundió completamente entre ellas, haciendo que Yuri pasara la mejor primera vez de su vida y el mejor sexo que pudiera experimentar con solo dieciséis años. Se besaban, se comían, se frotaban mutuamente y pudo tocar el cielo con las manos, ir más allá de cualquier otra cosa, más allá de todo lo existente, la pasión caliente y desbordante que terminaba con un grito de Yuri y el orgasmo más esperado de ambos.

Jean era muy cuidadoso también, no deseaba que Yuri dejara su medicación o de ejercitarse, por lo que estaba siempre detrás de él, rogándole que realice los controles de rutina. Y Yuri, más por amor que por otra cosa, aceptaba ser cuidado, aceptaba acurrucarse en el pecho fuerte de su novio, aceptaba sonrojarse de vez en cuando y ser dulce, ser un gatito en busca del calor de su dueño.

Yuri también era muy exigente, era una persona muy celosa, tanto que si alguien coqueteaba con Jean, él mostraba sus garras.

Jean y Yuri eran diferentes, pero iguales, eran distintos pero parecidos. Y el día en que ambos consumaron su amor en el tan ansiado matrimonio, los padres de Isabella fueron a la boda, lloraron como si su hija hubiera entrado con el vestido y felicitaron a Yuri por haber levantado a ese hombre.  
  


Durante las noches, Jean pensaba en qué hubiera pasado si ese carro no hubiera atropellado a Isabella, si Yuri aun siguiera esperando el corazón tan ansiado. Probablemente la historia sería la misma, pues el canadiense se dio cuenta cuando tenía a Yuri durmiendo en sus brazos en un hermoso veinticinco de diciembre, que sin importar lo que hubiera pasado, su corazón, siempre perteneció a ese rey de cabellos dorados, a ese niño que lo cautivo con la mirada, y sabía que Isabella desde el cielo, estaba feliz porque esa unión se dio, gracias a su corazón.

**Fin.**

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD GENESIS PALE! Espero que te haya gustado, realmente no tuve en cuenta casi nada de lo que pediste jajaja ok, no, pero es bastante fluffy. Quise poner a Isabella de buena gente porque quería experimentar algo nuevo, quería que las cosas empezaran con un JJ lejos de sentir amor por Yuri y que esto se vaya dando de casualidad.   
Yo soy de las que creo que el corazón es un órgano y que sea de Isabella nada tiene que ver con el enamoramiento de Yuri, porque si se dan cuenta, a Yuri le gustaba Jean antes que la jermu de este muera jajajajaja, y fue tan fuerte el amor, que atravesó absolutamente todo. Por eso el fic se llama MÁS ALLÁ DE TODO.

Gracias por su lectura. Feliz navidad.

 


End file.
